Blind
by TamborineShaker
Summary: It is Emma's first day of work and her biggest worry is the existence of dirt, but beside things to clean she would find something far more important.


_My very first attempt at a Glee fanfic, __not a very long one, but I hope you enjoy yourselves. __I must say the show has become my favourite, and I hope I did justice to such perfect script._

**Glee is not mine**, just this very simple plot.

* * *

Emma Pillsbury had gotten herself a job. Not really what she expected doing for a living, but it was still a job with a reasonable salary, exactly what she needed. Counseling didn't seem very hard, especially with her level of sensibility and how easy these kids were to read. But this did not seem to matter at the moment. She was nervous, agonizing in the doubt: _Were the janitors efficient_?

Emma had a problem, a cleaning one. Hell, even the thinner layer of dust made her shiver. So she had to be careful to maintain herself sane. The woman had to always carry a cleaning kit. No touching door knobs without a Kleenex, never eating outside food, never ever letting dirt under her very well polished nails were some of her very strict rules, and now she was going into the unknown, so very scared of what she may found in the halls of William McKinley High School.

As she got herself out of the car, Emma scanned the ground, terrified of the horrible chewed gums she might find on the way. Not seeing anything to be alarmed, she made her way through the parking lot, still very cautious.

Getting into the teacher's lounge wasn't such a struggle as she thought it would be. She only wanted to see how the aspect of it was before going to meet the Principal, however, something detained her from doing so. Emma saw a rather big spot on one of the tables. By the look of it, someone had spilled coffee.

She did try to overlook it, but the temptation was too much. The woman was terribly nervous being that her first day and she urged for relaxation. And what would be more relaxing than doing some cleaning? Well, nothing I guess! So she took her special toothbrush and started the process.

Her guard was down, and Emma did not realise someone was coming into the room. It was not like her obsession was shameful, but she did not like it being the first thing known about her. Labels usually came from that. Cleaning-freak was one of people favourites after Kleenex-girl. She didn't mind it much, actually, however this would be her working place and she didn't wanted to be discredited so soon. So she was pretty distressed when the man walked into the teacher's lounge.

He smiled while saying hi. She nodded her head, a little bit embarrassed for being the girl cleaning a spot with a toothbrush like she was about to die.

'Are you the new guidance counselor?' he asked.

'Yes, I am' Emma said while eyeing the horrid spot and her toothbrush on it, she scrubbed it a little more, and then stopped.

'Well, I am William Shuester, the Spanish teacher. We'll be colleagues from now on.' Said William all smiley and nice, not really seeming to pay attention to what she was or wasn't doing to the spot.

'I'm Emma. Emma Pillsbury' The woman said.

He then took her hand and shook it.

Usually Emma would have dodged, but she simply was unable to do so. He was being so polite and nice, not to mention the man was somewhat good-looking. Not really what she saw everyday on that town.

Silence took over and he kept smiling and staring at her, as she waited him to leave and let her extinguish that spot..

'I'm very sorry, but what are you doing there with a toothbrush?'

Oh, so he had noticed that.

'Just cleaning. A little. I mean... I am very nervous this being my very first day and cleaning kind of... relaxes me, you see?' She felt so lame at that point. He nodded with an understanding look, still she looked so embarrassed in that position, holding the brush and all.

'Don't worry I am not judging you or anything, I was just curious that's all.' Will said, responding to her uneasiness.

'But it is really weird, right? I mean, me cleaning things with... a _toothbrush_.'

'Not really...' He said, unconvincingly. Emma sighted.

'Well it's not usual, but it is what relaxes you, isn't it? So you shouldn't really mind what people might think.' Such a naive opinion, still a very sweet thing to say.

'Yes, you are very right. We should do what we like.' Emma smiled, the uneasiness dissipating on the air. Her heart somewhat warmed up. Will smiled and so did she. The room felt kind of heavier, her heart skipped a beat or two and she could not believe a grown up woman as her had fallen in love that fast.

He was a complete stranger, yet it was like she could trust him. She decided, then, to ignore such emotions and go to the Principal's office. She was a little late indeed.

'William...' she started, but he corrected her.

'Call me Will, William seems so pompous.' he laughed a little, and she giggled.

'Will, I should have been in the Principal's office for a while now, so I guess I'll be going...' she said putting her toothbrush in a plastic bag, and then in her purse.

'Oh, want me to take you there?' he suggested.

'Well, yes. If you _could_, it would be nice'

Fantastic would've been a better word. They talked a little more until they got to their destination and Emma was more than pleasantly surprised by what she found on school grounds. There was nothing to be feared in there. Some dirt was found on the way, however she was very much distracted by the Spanish teacher's presence.

'This is it.' Will said motioning to the door.

'Thank you Will.' she said.

'See you around' he then turned, and Emma stood there smiling, unaware of his left hand with a wedding ring. His eyes had stole all her attention, and all she could think about was him.

Love had made her quite blind.

* * *

Comments and _constructive_ critics are very welcomed.


End file.
